Most Likely
by smutmachine
Summary: Requested Alternate Universe Robin X Severa Things get wild in Vegas Smut
1. Chapter 1

As Requested- AU Robin and Severa

Robin's point of view

Chrom was finally getting married to his long time sweetheart, Sully. He had a thing for tough chicks and always had. Chrom was looking out the plane window and smile brightly over at all of us, "I'm so excited to go to Vegas!" He nearly shouted. "Thank you for putting this together for me Robin!"

I smiled, "No problem, buddy! Just don't pull a hangover on us."

The rest of the ride we played a game that Donnie like to call most likely. We all voted that Donnie's hillbilly ass was the most likely to get black out drunk. Frederick was the most likely to go to bed before it got dark. Gregor was the most likely to buy a hooker. Chrom was most likely to gamble away all the money he brought. Lon'qu was mostly likely to go missing and I was most likely to marry a stripper.

When the plane landed it was blazing hot, we were used to the cool air of Maine. I actually had never traveled out of state that I could remember before now. We complained about the heat and gathered our luggage, while Frederick got the rental Hummer.

The car ride to the hotel was mostly full of plans of what we were going to do tonight, along with, ribbing Chrom about his nuptial and calling him Mr. Sully. Frederick and Lon'qu both called their wives to let them know that they had landed safely. Both of the wives happened to be Chrom's sisters. Frederick and Emmeryn had been married for 8 years now. Lon'qu and Lissa had been married for two, and had an infant son, Owain. Lon'qu almost decided to stay home with his family, but Lissa had pushed him to go. The guy could use a little fun; he was always so stiff.

We got to the hotel and learned that Frederick had spent bank on getting the Playboy suite at the Palms. Chrom's whole family was so rich, that everyone in our home town of Ylisse, called them the Royals. His parents had owned a publishing company, Exalted Publishing, that had excelled above all others in the state. Chrom's parents passed in his early teens, and the company went to his then 19-year-old sister Emmeryn.

Chrom looked down at his phone and sighed. I smiled, "Sully, threaten to kick your ass if you screw up?"

"No, Ricken is sending me a lot of 'wish I could be there' text." Chrom frowned.

"Don't let it ruin your good time, it's Vegas and you have to be 21 to get into anything. There was no way to bring him. He's only 16." I replied and immediately sent Ricken a text to knock it off or I would personally drop him on return. Ricken's family had took me in as foster child at a young age. They were all very kind to me, and Ricken was like my little brother. We squabbled a lot.

We unpacked our stuff and headed out to the pool. We were all sitting around, drinking beers, and watching the ladies splash around in their bikini's. Donnie was rakish and was flirting with all the girls he could find. He was doing shot, after shot, off of different girl's bodies. I was positive he was going to live up to his most likely.

Around five, we changed and went to dinner. Donnie was still pounding drinks. By the end of dinner, Donnie could no longer walk. Frederick, being the responsible one of the group volunteered to take Donnie up to the room and make sure he didn't die of alcohol poisoning for the rest of the night.

We were all sitting the poker lounge and gambling. Gregor and I had to eventually leave and go to the bar, we didn't have the disposable income that Chrom and Lon had.

"This party es very good!" Gregor shouted over the music in his Russian accent. "But where are all the ladies?"

Chrom had decided not to go to strip clubs in fear that Sully would rip his balls clean from his body. Lon didn't out of respect for Lissa, plus Lissa seemed to be the only female Lon could even be around without panicking. "Chrom doesn't want to go to a strip club, man." I said.

"Let Chrom gamble." He laughed, "You and I go see sweet tits."

I laughed and sent Chrom a text letting him know we were going to Treasures, a very upscale strip club.

He texted back, "Don't get married."


	2. Chapter 2

Severa's POV

The girls, girls, girls sign flashed bright pink and glimmered with all the other lights of the strip as I walked into work. I sighed, another night of pervert's drooling over my body. I knew that I could have done a more 'respectable' job, but none paid as well as this. Most of my co-workers were here to make money to buy drugs or support their kids. I was just dancing my way through school. I couldn't wait for my degree in Japanese would be finished. I could move away from Vegas and work as an interpreter.

"Hey Selena!" The bouncer called me by my stage name. No one here knew my actual name.

"Fuck off, Yarne." I growled. That guy was such a pussy, I never understood why they hired him in the first place.

I made my way to the dressing room. The other girls gossiped and put their make up on their faces. None of them spoke to me, because I let them know how annoying they were constantly.

Tharja was the only one that ever stood up to me. Mostly with childish pranks. Tharja made a lot of comments about how she thought I wasn't a real redhead.

I usually through back that she was a stalker. She had gotten in relationships with guys from the club and then things always went south. She had been arrested three times for stalking now.

She was stupid. They all were. They were all hoping for some guy to rescue them and take care of them. I was a different breed. I didn't need rescuing. A lot of the girls prostituted themselves on the side, thinking they'd get a husband out of it. Idiots.

I put on my school girl uniform. I was younger looking, and usually old perverts would throw a lot of money on stage when I wore this. I was really needing cash, almost desperately. My tuition, rent, and car payment were all do within the next 3 days. I only had enough to cover the rent and my car. I was 4000$ short on tuition.

I grimaced as I applied some eye liner, maybe I'd have to prostitute, not looking for a husband like the other girls, but I need to get money. I wouldn't do it with one of the crusty old farts that I saw when I came in. I wouldn't even be able to get wet and pull that off. However, if someone I was attracted to came in, it wouldn't be the end of the world.

I walked up towards the stage and gave the DJ the thumbs up from behind the mirrors. He started playing Hot for Teacher from Van Halen.

I grabbed the pole and started spinning around. The stage was being littered with cash as I undid the buttons on my white top. I threw it back and the audience was cheering, now I was only wearing stockings, a tie, and a school girl skirt. My breast bobbed as I danced and then I saw him. A very hot guy with white blonde hair. He looked to be in his early twenties and had a bright smile on his face.

I undid my tie and walked up to where he was sitting. I sat on the edge of the staged and wrapped my tie around his neck as he blushed and pulled his head toward my breast. I rubbed my small but firm breast against his face and he moaned. I felt myself get wet, he was the one, but how much money could I get out of him?

I left the tie around his neck and pulled away, I bent over in front of him, showing that there were no panties under my skirt.

He threw a 20 on to the stage. Not huge money, but it was just dollar bills either.

I pulled of the rest my clothes, other than my knee highs and my red heels. I scooped up the money in last few seconds and exited the staged, blowing blondie a kiss.

I went back and counted my wad. I made $567 on stage. That wasn't nearly enough. I would only dance probably twice more, since the club had so many girls working at it.

Plus Olivia was next, all the guys would want lap dances from her, and she would be forgotten after Olivia's performance.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked up to me and ran her fingers along my chest, "Would you like a dance?" She purred, her voice sultry. I nodded my head as I ran a shaking hand over my mouth. She was only wearing a black bra and thong. She was so close to nude.

I nodded with a gulp. Gregor looked up at her and smiled, "You give Gregor dry hump?" He nearly shouted.

"In your dreams asswad!" She snapped and grabbed my hand, "Come on Blondie. I'll show you a good time."

I followed behind her, "My name is Robin." I finally mustered up enough courage to speak. My erection was straining hard against my pants, making it hard for me to think.

"You can call me Selena." She stated and pushed me down onto a purple couch. The room was exactly private, it was booth with an opening and it kind of reminded me of a cubical.

"Is that your real name?" I asked with a gulp as she climbed on top of me.

"Does it matter?" She scowled at me. She wasn't very friendly for being a stripper. "It's 75$ a song." She informed me. I nodded in agreement and she turned hit a button on the wall behind us. Theory of a Deadman's Bad girlfriend started playing.

She started grinding on me, and I could swear that she felt wet. It was hard to tell seeing as we both had a bottom on. She pressed her lush breast into my face and ran her fingers through my hair and rode me hard. I embarrassingly let out a groan of pleasure. I just wanted to get her bra off so bad. I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to shove my cock so deep in her she'd never forget it.

The song ended and she started to get off me. I grabbed her hips, "I want it topless."

She smirked, "Another song, with a topless charge will be 150$."

"My wallet is in my pocket." I moaned, not letting go of her hips, "Take it out."

With a sly smile she ran her hand down my chest and touched my cock, "Whoops! I guess I couldn't have missed it if I try." She leaned forward in whispered in my ear. She then slid her hand into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. Her eye's widened as she opened it. "You have a lot of cash in here. Nearly two thousand dollars."

"Yeah? What will that buy me?" I teased.

"An hour in a private room with me." She said swaying her hips on my lap even though no music was playing.

"What happens in a private a room?" I squeaked.

She laughed, "What do you think happens?"

"I fuck you?" I asked hopefully. I had never paid for sex, but I wanted her so bad. It was all the money I had one me for the trip. I however did know that Chrom would lend me money.

"I'd fuck you." She answered back.

I let go over her hips and handed her the money, all two thousand.


	4. Chapter 4

Severa POV

I couldn't believe the stack of cash he had. I had to still earn three thousand dollars to pay off my tuition. Two thousand would really help. I could probably make the rest I need on stage after I finished off the blonde.

I was attracted to him, so fucking him wouldn't be the worst thing I had ever done. I had planned to fuck someone to get the money I needed. Why not him? I had picked him from the moment I saw him. I couldn't wuss out now.

I shoved the wad of cash in my panties and grabbed his arm, "Are you just going to gawk at me or are you going to follow me?" I scowled.

He shook his head, "I will follow you!" He said dumbly.

I pulled him back to the private room. It was extremely gaudy with a maroon leather couch and silk sparkly cloths hanging from the ceiling trying to give it a harem type look. I rolled my eyes at the décor. My idiot boss thought this was a sexy atmosphere.

There was a round table that was solid that had a stripper pole coming out the top of it. I stepped on top of the table and began to dance to "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.

At the arch of the chorus I untied the string of my top and threw it towards Blondie. I could see his cheeks flush. It gave me an odd feeling of warmness. I slid down the pole and crawled towards the edge of the table. He leaned forward, I don't think he realized that he had been close to the edge as he wobbled with his movement.

I curled my finger in a come here motion, "Do you expect me to wait all day?" I grumbled. With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was pleasant and he grabbed me by my ass lifting me on to his lap as our tongues tangled.

I moved my hips to the beat, like I was fucking him. I could feel his hard cock strain through the material of his slacks and it was rubbing my clit. He was well endowed and I let out a small moan into his mouth. That seemed to make him crazed.

He flipped me over onto the couch and took control. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand, "Hold on!" I moaned not ready to relinquish control. He deepened his kiss and started slipping my silk panties down my thighs.

I tried to fight against his hold, to let this fuck know that I was the one in control of the situation. "Listen here, motherfuck…." That was when his fingers brushed over my clit. I let out a loud embarrassing moan.

He started to strum my clit harder. I started squirming and whimpering with pleasure, "You were saying?" His voice rasped with a cocky grin spread across his beautiful face. No longer did he look naïve and sweet. He looked like a demanding sex god.

I groaned rolling my hips to meet his petting, "Just don't stop." I snapped. He laughed and leaned his head to my left breast, slowly rolling his tongue around the nipple.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin POV

I took her nipple in my mouth and she moaned. That was the way of it with the sexy red head, she liked to be dominated. I figured most bossy girl did considering Chrom's stories about Sully and the others I had heard about Maribelle.

"Get on your hands and knees!" I demanded.

"Fucking make me, asshole!" She growled back. I gave a light swat on her ass.

"I'm paying for this, you said you would do what I wanted." I remind her. This girl probably was the dominate type of prostitute and men dealt with it because she was so gorgeous. She nodded her head and glared at me. She dropped to her hands and knees. Her ass before me on the couch.

I slid a finger inside her wet pussy. She whined with pleasure. Oh yes, I was positive she needed to be dominated to enjoy it.

I pumped my finger and she was moaning low. I added another. I thrust in the rhythm to the music. She needed this. I could tell by her screams.

When she was wet enough, I pulled out my cock. I lined up my dick with her entrance. I slowly slid inside her. She was so tight, even with the preparations.

"Oh god!" She cried when I started to fuck her harder. "Yes!"

"My name is Robin." I announced. I wanted her to scream my name as I rammed a hard thrust into her. I grabbed her red pig tails and pulled on them.

"ROBIN!" She screamed. I moaned. I could feel myself coming undone. I fucking need this. Need her in this moment.

I pulled my cock out and stroked it until the pleasure mounted, "Such a tight pussy…" I told her, missing it being around me. Then I nutted all over her ass. Jet, after jet, of my seed covered her.

She gasped with the first lash of it. She turned her head to meet my eyes with the next. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of lust and rage.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She cried when I was finished.

"Did you want me to come inside you?" I asked.

"No!" She growled.

"See, then be reasonable." I smiled and stroked a finger along her face, "Why don't we get out of here?"

"My shift isn't over. I still need to make more money." She frowned and left the room.


End file.
